A Goat Huntsman
by Aztez Fan
Summary: A Child with the eyes of a goat soon finds out that the world is much bigger then he ever could have thought, join him as he grows from trouble maker to a Huntsman of vale while making friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

"So you're telling me some faunus jumped you in a back alley, just for your shoes?" A man in a long white coat with a striped vest and cargo pants said, unsure if he heard his friend correctly.

"Yeah, the guy fucking threw a trash can at my face first knocking me out cold," Shouted a man of average height and build wearing similar attire to that of his friend. "next thing I know I'm waking up covered in garbage and with bare feet"

With a barely held in a sigh of anger as he picked up a plastic cup filled with warm coffee."I tell you those filthy animals are no good to this town, gods I remember when they only lived near the mines Roy, out of sight and out of mind."

As Roy watched his friend drink from his cup he could only sigh as he stared out onto the docks. "Yeah, but after they won their rights what could we do? Continue to fight a fruitless war that was going nowhere, but yes I do agree that it would be better if they were all in Menagerie rather than make our lives harder then they are over here like a bunch of strays."

Roy laughed at that, looking off into the great blue sea from the docks "Heh, that would be a dream come true now wouldn't i-"

A loud clanging sound would interrupt the two's conversation as they both looked over to the dumpster as the lid closed shut "...you saw that right too Berry?" Roy asked as he pulled out his flashlight as it was the middle of the night before turning it on.

Berry only gave a nod as he pulled out his radio, speaking into it "Hey Sill, might want to come down, something is rummaging through the dumpster "

 _"Deal with it yourself Berry, call me back if anything comes up"_ Sill then hung up, with a sight Berry walked with Roy over to the bin. Once they were both at the bin the lid moved slightly making them nearly step back, the two briefly exchanged glances before Roy gave a frustrated sigh.

"Okay i'll open the lid and see what's inside," Roy said breathing as he opened the lid, for a moment he saw nothing in the random trash that one was to expect to find in a port dumpster before he saw a pair of eyes and jumped back in fright dropping the lid as he fell down on his ass.

"Roy are you okay!" Berry shouted as he helped his friend back on his feet. Blinking a few times and nursing his but Roy pointed as the dumpster "There's some kind of animal in there" With a deadpan Berry stared at Roy "So you got scared by some stray cat?"

Roy was annoyed by that "No! I mean, whatever is in there is an't no cat I have ever seen." Berry raised an eyebrow at that before crossing his arms "Look, let us both open the lid of that trash bin and see what is really in there together, sound good?"

Roy groaned before calming himself "Fine, let's just get this over with, its almost the end of my shift and I have to get back home to my wife or I will never hear the end it" With them both placing a hand on the lid and holding their flashlights with the other, the two looked at each other before nodding and opening up the dumpster, pointing their flashlight to see inside.

What they saw was, not really what either of them were expecting to find in a dumpster. Inside was a kid in a t-shirt and blue jeans crouching down, his short brown hair was a mess and it seemed he was homeless given that his clothes looked as if they had not been cleaned in a while. The child's most striking, and what the two men found the extremely unnerving, was that he had rectangular pupils while his iris along with the rest of his eye was a reddish orange.

The two men stared at the weird child, the child looked back with his eyes seemingly piercing their very souls. Soon the kid made some odd noise before standing up and climbing out of the dumpster as the two men stepped back.

"Berry...I think that kids a faunus." Roy said as the kid slowly climbed his way out of the dumpster and onto the floor. Berry just looked a the child scratching his head "Yeah I think so too, given the creepy ass eye's they have, I'm thinking he a goat faunus" The goat faunus looked over at them with an expression that seemed blank and kinda dumb looking, making it hard for one to discern what they were thinking.

"So, what fuck are going to do with this...kid?" Roy said not really sure how to react here, he then felt something tug on his coat and looked to find the faunus chewing on it. "I-Hey Get Off me!"

Roy tried pulling his coat away from the kid, only for the kid to bite down harder and soon tared a piece off. While Roy shouted in angry at the fact his coat was not ruined Berry just watched in shock as the goat faunus chewed the piece of cloth before swallowing it.

"I..I don't.." he was a lost for words while Roy simply was annoyed "Really you little shit, you had to take a bite out of coat!" the kid eyes had a look of confusion and he blinked as if not really aware of what he did meant. "Roy calm down man, I know you hate faunus but lay off the damn kid okay"

Roy had a twitch to his eye as he turned his head over to Berry "Oh so its bad for a faunus to steal my shoes, but its perfectly fine for one to try and eat my coat?!" Berry simply narrowed his eyes as Roy shouted at him "No, all im saying is that you should not be shouting at a kid with that kind of language"

As the two friends then started to argue the young faunus started to get bored before hearing the sound of a boat and smiled mischievously. Roy was just about had it with Berry before the kid bumped into him and ran off quickly "Hey watch where you're going you no good-" He then stopped when he felt his pocket was empty and found that his wallet was gone.

"...oh that little shit is going to die." Roy said before running after the faunus with Berry right behind him "Roy wait! Don't do something you'll regret!" As they cased the kid all over the docks the two soon lost track of him with Roy fuming with angry "OH MY GOD!" he shouted out before taking a breather "How hard is it to catch one kid, were is the goat eyed fucker anyway" Berry had catched up to Roy by now, breathing heavily as he looked around. "Um...Roy?" Berry said looking over at the ocean.

"What is that your looking at...oh by the bothers balls" Roy and Berry looked on as the goat Faunus stuck their tongue out mocking them as he was on a ship that was already sailing off into the distance in victory.

Roy and Berry simply stood there baffled before Berry looked over to his defeated friend "Want me to call Sill?" Roy simply shook his head "No, it won't do any good, let's get the fuck back to work" Berry stood at the edge of the docs as Roy walked back to the main building and looked back towards the ship that was barely visible now and shrugged "Well, that kids no longer our problem anymore."

With that, he walked off to join Roy on their sift, and as for our goat boy? Well, the world just became a much bigger and exciting place now for him to explore. Who knows, maybe he will find something tasty to eat on this boat and mess with the crew for a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

The skies were clear and the ocean air very crisp as it carried its cargo across the waves that rocked the ship from time to time, the sailors were used to this as they had been crewing the vessel for a long time. They had come to enjoy the wonders of the high seas, even if they sometimes get attacked by Grimm. But not all of the passengers were in good spirits, as a goat faunus stowaway had figured out that traveling by ship was making him seasick.

After finding an open window to vomit out of the young faunus heard his belly grumble. Making a noise of displeasure at the fact he did not eat much of anything before he was caught looking though the trash by those to mean humans back at the docks the boy looked around the cargo hold he was hiding in for something to fill his empty stomach.

Climbing back down from some stacked boxes he used to look out the window he started snooping around for something edible. Soon enough he found the cafeteria, the smell of freshly cooked food making him start to droll. Wiping his mouth with an arm the young faunus got ready to walk in to grab a bite before hearing footsteps and quickly hiding behind the door while leaning just enough to see inside to not be seen.

Two men walked into the cafeteria from a door on the other side, one with a funny hat who must have been the cook and another wearing a sailors garb. "So what do you want old friend?" The cook asked as he washed his hands "Since your the first one here today maybe I can make you a custom meal just for you" The sailor just shook his head "Nah not today, I just wanted to talk to ask you to look for someone" Drying off his hands the cook raised an eyebrow while the hiding faunus got a little worried, did the sailor know he was stowing away on the ship?

"Well, speak up-" Before the cook could finish a loud groaning reached his ears. The goat faunus now had his back against the door screaming inside while shacking. Luckily for the kid, the sailor's stomach was what made the noise, as evident by the groan it made as the sailor rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, I think I'll take that custom meal" With a hardy laugh the cook took out a pan and placed it on the stove before turning on the flame, the while the kid behind the door soundlessly sighed in relief.

"So, what do you have in mind?" When asked by the cook the sailor quickly responded "I would like some beef stewed in wine please, oh, add some potatoes, carrots, and onions while you're at it with some basil once it's cooked." With an eye roll and light smile, the cook opened the fridge to get the vegetables "You always like your fancy food don't you old friend" the then began chopping the carrots, which the faunus started to whimper quietly wishing it could just sneak in and out with some food without being seen.

The sailor simply shrugged "Well, when you're raised by a family that has old money to pull from then you can afford to have some fancy meals every other week." Pause the faunus was about to leave before the cook asked about what the sailor was talking about earlier. "Oh, right, you see, I think we have someone might have snuck on bor-" That was about all the faunus needed to hear before running off as quickly as he could.

After making his way back to the cargo hold he slumped against a crate, his stomach still sounding its protest. They knew he was on the ship, and knowing humans they would try to catch and place him in an orphanage once they doc inland, the faunus did not like those places. Standing up he put aside those thoughts and placed a hand on the crate before nearly falling over as it's lid slide off causing him to fall on his side. Groaning in pain the young faunus stood up and blinked when he saw what was in the crate. Inside was many differently colored rocks, reaching in and picking one of the red rocks up he sniffed it before deciding to lick it to see if it tasted any good.

Standing still for a monument after tasting it he soon took a small bite out of it, the rock crunching under his tough teeth. The faunus then presided to eat the entire red rock, it tasted like apples or maybe red cherry and once done reached into the crate to eat more of the delicious colored rocks. As he ate them he started to make a plan to not get caught by the crew, a plan that only a child can come up with.

It involved hiding in the crates, once they get the crate he would hide off the ship he will climb out and run free. Its simple, and to anyone who thought about it for long enough can tell it probably not work, but it was a plan. Soon enough he was full, the tasty rocks being very filling as they were delicious. However, as he was about to take some time to rest he gripped his belly and keeled over in pain, seems that the rocks were giving him a tummy ache.

Luckily his stomach stopped hurting and he breathed out a sigh, before promptly burp out a stream of fire out his mouth. The kid started coughing after that before seeing that he set a wooden crate on fire and started to panic. With quick thinking, he guesses that maybe the red rocks are fire, so maybe white rocks are ice? Having little time to think he grabbed a white rock and ate it before breathing out a breath of cold air on the fire. The fire was quickly subdued leaving the faunus to fall down backward on the floor, exhausted and gripping his stomach again as the pain came back.

He would pass out for a few hours before waking up to see that it was darker than normal. Standing up slowly he started to climb the crates up to the window and stared out in awe at the clear night sky. Stars lite up the dark sky along with a shattered moon, its reflection swaying in the ocean sea. Smiling the goat faunus thought back to Mantel and how it was pretty boring over there then it is out at sea. His reflections on life would stop tho as he remembered that he had sea sickness and stuck his head out of the window.

Just as his day began so it ends with him vomiting out the window into the sea. Once done with that he wiped his mouth clean and went the part of the cargo hold that he was sure no one would find him in before laying down on the ground. Despite being seasick the faunus would find it easy to sleep so long as he let to the rocking of the boat sooth him to sleep, his dreams were filled with a time when he was his family, days that were bright and happy, days that he will never get back, nor forget. There was no point in being sad tho, while he must go one with them to guide him through the dangers of the world. He knows for a fact he can handle them, even if it does involve a little mischievousness to get through it all.


End file.
